Kanda x Lenalee: Fifty Themes
by Ribs On The Run
Summary: Done for the 50 scenes community on LJ. Kanda and Lenalee - 50 themes, 50 scenes. Scene 003: Silence. Because even though they didn’t realise it yet, they probably couldn’t live without each other.
1. Twilight: And So, They Met

This was done for the 50 scenes community on LJ. The link to it is on my profile. Check it out. The fics there are good. Some of them blow you mind away. (And roll around the floor laughing maniacally too...)

Spoilers from the D.Gray-Man fanbook if you havent seen the profiles of Lenalee and Kanda yet. Though if you haven't read them yet, it's not really all that hard to imagine Lenalee mistaking Kanda for a _girl_ at first meeting.

An obvious way of using the theme.

Disclaimer: DGM is not mine; it is the creation on Hoshino Katsura's.

* * *

**And So, They Met**

#001: Twilight

* * *

Looking back, Lenalee would never have thought that she'd meet her _one and only true love_ at such a stereotypically romantic time of day.

Because really, she wasn't one of those kinds of girls. And neither was he. In more ways than one.

It was Twilight.

It was that time of day when the sounds of the incessant chirping of crickets melted into the background, when the silence of the sky blemished with pink, aqua, purple effortlessly caught your attention more than anything else.

However, Lenalee Li, aged eight, let out a heavy, shaky breath in fear raising her eyes to meet with another, glaring daggers down at her. Those dark eyes belonged to child not much older than her with sharp slanted eyes and strange dark blue hair which melded with the tinted sky beyond. Lenalee didn't see other children in the order – there weren't many – and so she was surprised that after two years here, one had suddenly appeared in front of her.

Or rather she had ran into that person, thus not making a very good first impression.

That child's glare was frightening. Her eyes watered. She could not stop her tremors. But despite the glares the fleeting thought that this person was cute passed through her mind and was soon gone and forgotten.

She opened her mouth futilely. She was ready to say those words, "I'm sorry", but it seemed that her throat had stopped cooperating with her brain. She recognised the familiar feeling of fear – no, this wasn't fear, not like those times of entrapment in that cold metallic room with the cruel and calculating General Leverrier. No, this was the fear she would have imagined feeling if she was able to go out trick or treating on Halloween like the town's children did.

It was, for lack of a better word, thrilling.

The, without any warning, the glare on the other child's face intensified and Lenalee took back the words which no one else could hear. No, this _was_ scary after all. Trembling, she mustered up all her courage and took a deep breath.

"I- I'm sorry. For bumping... into you." Her gaze shifted from those dark black eyes down to the floor, and then back up again to find that piercing gaze still fixed on her. Timid little Lenalee Lee thought that perhaps she should apologise again. "Onee-san, I'm really sor–"

"_What… was… that?_" the child accentuated each word slowly, the soft but deep tone instilling her with more fear – more wariness.

Baffled, she stuttered, "I s-said, O-onee-san, I'm–"

"I'm a boy."

There was a short silence where the boy looked expectantly down at her (for what her frazzled mind could not figure out) and Lenalee realised her mistake, her face heating up until it felt as if she would explode. "But you're so cute," she blurted out.

Another strenuous silence passed and the boy seemed even more intent on rekindling the one-sided glaring contest. Still on the floor, she scampered away with her back to the walls so she could push herself up. Standing like this he could not look down on her as much anymore. She didn't have to look much higher either. She felt her courage rise a notch again against this provoking boy.

He just would not stop with the glaring would he?

Her lips trembled, but she managed to keep her eyes stubbornly on his without the slightest hint of wanting to avert them. This was good. She was standing her ground. Her knees shook a little. Well, sort of.

"Che. Whatever." The boy huffed and turned walking curtly away, his long hair swishing behind him.

Lenelee's eyes followed him all the way to where the corridor ended and lead to the dining hall. What a strange, temperamental, _pretty_ boy.

That night as she thought about what she would say to him next time she saw him. She was sure that they'd see each other again because if nothing was going to give in her life right now, then something will have to soon enough.

She thought hard about it. But she was so shy that she knew that no matter what she said it'd come out wrong – they'd be a social disaster. But before her eyes shut that last time, she finally got it.

How about: "What's your name?"

* * *

I did not really like the ending. At all. But I cannot figure out why. Need a frustration outlet! If you didn't like it and can explain why, by all means, do so. I'm open to all suggestion because it's seriously frustrating the hell out of me.

And the usual: reviews are appreciated.

01/09


	2. Burn: Bodies

This update is abmormally quick compared to my usual.

As before, this is set in childhood - you can view it as happening some time after the previous scene or as a totally seperated entity. Done for 50 scenes.

Disclaimer: D.Gray-Man is Hoshino's.

* * *

**Bodies**

#002: Burn

* * *

This year she was to be eleven, and he was to turn twelve.

They were still children. They still had a long way to go.

The afternoon sun blazed high in the sky. Lenalee watched from the grass as Kanda packed his belongings away studiously ignoring her. Mugen, the sword that was almost too big for him never left his grip. His hair was down and strands clung onto his sweaty face making him look even more feminine than he usually does. She had never seen anyone practice so hard. She opened her mouth to speak to him but try as she might, she could never quite catch his attention. Or rather, no matter how far she craned her head around he always managed to deliberately present her his back.

Miffed, she accused him, "You are so cold."

A beat later he rebutted this with an eloquent grunt.

She puffed up half triumphant, half annoyed. "See – I told you so. You just don't talk. You are so rude sometimes." She got onto her knees and made to move forward only to halt again after Kanda turned around and glared ferociously. She did not back down. She was not afraid of those glares anymore and just gave him a levelling stare in return.

Finally, he just crossed his arms over his chest, and plopped down on the grass – a considerable distance away from her. He wrapped his arms around his legs folded them into his chest. Closed from her. "Tch. How annoying. The old man says you are getting – _attached_ – to me. I can't let that happen. I don't want any bonds. Don't need them. So… just leave me the hell alone."

Mouth open and about to interrupt his speech, it fell closed and she dropped back down onto the grass hiding her face behind gripped shoulders.

He waited for that outburst that would inevitably come. Because she was, at times, a very demanding brat. Always bothering him. Talking to him. Looking for him. His days were far from peaceful.

He shifted uncomfortable after no reply came from her after a stilted silence. He found _her_ silence unnerving after tolerating for days, her doll-like stare, then weeks being unable to avoid her despite his efforts, and then after that, months of replying to her inquisitions with curt words and mumblings of disinterest.

Oh, no. He did not make her cry again did he?

He turned rigidly and his hands and knees moved forward slowly, painfully and awkwardly to peer over at her. His eyebrows were knitted together so hard that he felt that any longer and the stitches that held his face together would unravel. He was not worried. He saw that her hands were picking at the grass.

Then suddenly he found the wind knocked out of him a blur colliding into him. She had thrown herself at him, her head knocking into his chin painfully.

He landed on his bottom, "Urg!"

Lenalee had grasped tightly onto his waist. She had seemed to come to a resolution during that time as she shouted at him. "I'm not leaving you alone! You – you…" her voice drifted off and she said the last one in a hushed, blurred whisper, "Idiot!"

"You are mad." He told her trying desperately to pry her hands off. This was terribly embarrassing.

She hugged tighter, "I won't let go of you. Ever. Because we'll be friends forever, right?"

"…" He stopped resisting, his hands still on her wrists.

"Will you at least say something nice for this moment?"

Letting out a rough sigh he gave up – there was no winning against annoying people – and fell on back onto the grass ignoring the little squeak of pain Lenalee let out as her hands became trapped between his back and the ground. "Che. To you? No way."

This was all he said but his actions were more truthful than any words from him could ever be.

She rolled off him and lay next to him making sure their bodies touched. She closed her eyes and felt the sunlight tingling at her eyelids. "Kanda," she told him, "I take it back. You're not cold. You're not warm either." She remembered how he looked practicing with Mugen, "You're burning, but you don't burn like the hot fire which hurts. You burn deep down where no one can reach." She paused to consider her words, "Make that deep, deep down."

He scoffed disgruntled by her idiotic musings. "Hmph. Just shut up."

* * *

A/N: Well this one did not turn out the way I had intended it too and I don't like it as much as the first but it's considered done and so I'll post it up. It will probably be a while before the next scene will be written up for those who are interested as I have a stackload of tests in the next few weeks, and after that if I have time, I want to try and write something for _Red Threads_ (Naruto).

Any comments, critiques etc.?

07/09


	3. Silence: I Say

I had another one written up for this scene (003 - silence) but then lost my USB so typed it up again. This one is completely different from the one I typed previously. Different themes and different plot (if you could call it that). The same goes for scene four - that was partially typed up so I'll have to start that again.

This is the unedited version.

I may later adjust sentences to read better and change bits here and there (for extreme squirm-in-your-seat-worthy bits) but I thought I'd post it up before I forget to at all. If there are any suggestions at all if you'd like to point out for correction, then feel free to tell me!

Disclaimer: -Man rightly belongs to Katsura Hoshino. Who is on hiatus.

**

* * *

**

**I Say.**

#003 Silence

* * *

It wasn't because Lenalee understood his _need_ for silence that they got along so well – not that she didn't understand it – but it was because she understood what he meant even when words failed him. Like when he told her "You don't deserve to go out there" instead of "I don't want to see you to die", or when he said "Che" but meant "Alright": she could supply the words he needed when he fell silent, faced with the daunting wall of communication.

First, when she was still young, tearful and still lonely she clung onto him – talked to him, gave him glomps in her mind, ignored his barbed words and sought out his company whenever possible. She had feared that she'd lose a friend in this cold cruel prison and be left again with god given powers that nothing but a stigma to her existence. Looking back now she sometimes wondered why Kanda even allowed her to do tag along with him like that.

He was probably kinder than he'd ever admit. And sometimes, in her own room by herself she'd think to herself just how well they complimented each other and giggle. Not that he'd admit that either. Somehow along the way she had figured out how to best comfort him without scaring him away.

She was proud to say that she was one of the people who knew him so well.

She was ten and still learning to control her innocence. Her hair was longer and her face less round. She was taller and didn't have to look up at the adults quite so much. Her tears had been replaced by determination. The black shiny boots entwined on her legs would stubbornly refuse of amend itself with the state of her body. It refused to mould, and in her many attempts to get accustomed to it, it had become marred by many tiny scratches. She should have been able to leap up to the top of trees and in between then by now but all she could do was jump then catch the branches as she reached them. She braced herself, bent her legs and sucked in air. She jumped, caught herself on the branch and exhaled. Her legs felt so heavy. No difference. _No improvement_.

What had she been doing wrong? She had been practicing everyday in the morning and in the evening between helping her brother with his work and meals.

She confessed to Komui her frustration. After listening to her very seriously he smiled at her kindly and told her that _it was okay, _and that she _was doing better than most _and that _everyone went at their own pace. Just give it time_, his eyes crinkled as his smile widened just a fraction, tentatively.

Perhaps time would iron out their clumsy affections, but right now, the awkwardness lay there, a solid yet invisible wall between them. He, the brother who did everything in his power to make is dear little sister happy and she, the sister who let him for all the years that were stolen. His words were kind but they were not quite what she wanted.

But for all it was worth, his intentions were kind. Lenalee lifted her head up and smiled shyly at him, _thank you nii-san_.

He shook his head and hesitantly reached over and ruffled her hair, _you're a gift, Lenalee-chan_.

However, later that day she went out onto the grounds again, unable to quench her anxiety.

_One, two_, jump. Her fingers barely grazed the branches this time. She tried again, running from the distance testing for momentum. In the air, for a split second she felt weightless – like she was flying – like she had always wanted to. But that moment pass quickly and not suspecting the sudden feeling of having stones dropped in her boots again she stumbled ungracefully onto the ground. Her bottom was sore and she had grazed her elbows. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. How to overcome a wall so high you could not

_Why won't you help me?_ She sighed bitterly resting her head on her knees. It still won't adjust to her. _Dark boots, dark boots, what could be the matter? Why won't you tell me your name, my Dark Boots?_ Her eyelids fluttered and she yawned murmuring, _You must have one. Kanda calls his Mugen and Elwood-san tells me hers is named Soul Driver… why won't you… let… me… kno…_

She felt a chill and heard the sound of crunching grass. She opened her eyes only to see _orange_ everywhere. Sunset. Could she have perhaps… fallen asleep?

"Hmph."

She looked up to the intruder, "Kanda-kun!" she squeaked.

"You. Stay here any longer and you'll to freeze to death. And," he added, "don't **ever** call me that disgusting thing again," he shuddered referring to the honorific attached to his name.

She looked at him to see the familiar scowl attached onto his face. He was supposed to be away on a two week mission. It had only been one. She got to her feet.

"Wow. You're back – I mean, hey, you're early. No – I mean," she paused and took a deep breath. She looked him directly in the eye, "Welcome back, Kanda."

He surveyed her. Saw the scratches that were no doubt because of her training and saw the boots, bare of any scratches. He frowned, "Your innocence."

She held her leg out inspect the problem eyes widened "It's… like new." Her face widened into a splitting smile, "Don't tell me it's fully accepted me now!" she looked from her boots to the soles then to Kanda and if possible her grin got even wider, "You know what this means! It's time to celebrate!"

He snorted, "About time." Slightly affronted, she punched him on the shoulder.

But she had heard him.

So she always forgave him.

"We'll tell everyone at dinnertime." She said walking off.

He followed. A raised eyebrow, "…we?"

"Yup, I need you to help me…"

* * *

End. After a long gap between 002 and 003, if you're still reading, thank you HEAPS. Just checking out the hits page encourages me. (Despite the fact that it is an unreliable source of reader info) If this happens to be your first time, then hope you enjoyed it.

Er, review?

_coming up #004: Secrets. will it be... Kanda-crack?_

18/02


End file.
